


La Vie En Rose

by meadowlark93



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowlark93/pseuds/meadowlark93
Summary: Pippa Pentangle arrives at Cackles Academy for the spelling bee, and Hecate is forced to see the woman who broke her heart decades ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I don’t own the characters, yatta yatta. Most of the dialogue is taken from 1x09 - Spelling Bee.  
> Second, I intend on doing this as a chapter piece where I build up to them rekindling what they once had, and then some...  
> Third, it’s been 4 years since I wrote any kind of fanfic at all, I realized, so I’m sorry if I’m rusty and it’s not up to my previously set standard. Any mistakes are my own, as I wrote this at 1 am in a different time zone than I woke up that same day.

“Still as strict as ever, I see, Hecate”

Hecate froze in place, her shoulders clutching. She knew she was coming, but was startled nonetheless by the familiar voice.

“Pippa…” It took her a moment to regain her composure. She didn’t need the girls seeing her flustered in front of Pippa Pentangle, especially not as they were about to enter against her school in the spelling bee.

“Well met, sister…” Hecate saluted, and turned on her heels to analyze the blonde up and down before speaking further, her heart beginning to race. “You’re looking very...pink.”

The last word she made sure to utter with complete contempt.

“Haven’t you been keeping up with the latest trends? Black is so last century.” Pippa replied, in a patronizing tone. Hecate could feel her blood begin to boil, memories of their youth playing through her mind.

“Vanity is very unbecoming in a witch.”

“But along with pink, not against the Witch’s Code.”

Hecate could do nothing but stare, her eyebrows raised, at a loss for words. She didn’t quite know how to feel. It had been years since she last saw Pippa, since she last saw...she tried not to think of it now. That was in the past. She had spent the last three decades actively avoiding Miss Pentangle, despite her many accolades, and thus far she had been successful.

But, of course, here she was now before Hecate’s very eyes looking as beautiful and glamorous as she remembered. Here she was, at Miss Cackle’s, ready to compete...again. Hecate had lost the last round and accepted defeat. Accepted that Pippa did not want her in her life, and she had wasted years thinking, believing, there was something more – well, this time Hecate would not back down. She’d train her girls the rest of the day and make sure they won.

If nothing more than for her own pride.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pippa’s head was reeling, but she kept her composure around the girls. The nerve of Hecate, criticizing her clothing in front of everyone. She still didn’t understand where all this hatred came from, and after all this time, it still hurt.

They had been so close, Pippa had even thought...it wasn’t worth revisiting the heartache and betrayal she felt then...she still felt now. She could see the contempt in Hecate’s eyes when she looked at her. How she had wished to reach out and hug her, ask her why she changed, why she left, why she was so angry.

But then the memory of waiting for her would come back, and the embarrassment she felt would make her angry again. She had never done anything to Hecate to make her turn on her as she had, and if she wasn’t mature enough to be polite after three decades, then the hope that they could go back to being friends would stay dead as dust.

Pippa tried to clear her mind of Hecate, and instead sensed Mildred Hubble’s frustration, exhaustion, and hunger. She transferred herself to the girl’s room with a donut.

Mildred reminded Pippa of a young Hecate – long, gangly, and more powerful than she even realized. She feared Mildred could turn out the way Hecate had if someone didn’t help her realize how special she was, how being a little different wasn’t a bad thing. Hecate had let her insecurities win, but Pippa didn’t want that for Mildred.

The child was also astute. “How do you two know each other?” She asked.

“We were friends once…” Pippa replied, sadly.

“But you’re not anymore?”

Pippa sighed deeply and replied, “I’d rather not talk about it…”

But she lied. She did want to speak about it, not to talk poorly of Hecate, but because she had never spoken to anyone about it before, and somehow, for some odd reason, she felt she could trust this young girl. She sat down with a huff.

“It was a broomstick waterski display,” she started. “We had been practicing all term, and then on the day of the competition she didn’t show up…”

The truth of the matter was Pippa didn’t know why Hecate had left her stranded. They had been practicing every day after classes all term, even on the weekends. Sleeping in each other’s room so they could get up early before breakfast, spending late nights together finishing school work so they didn’t fall behind.

Pippa’s heart broke that day. She knew she felt something for Hecate, and at the time she thought the feeling might be mutual. She was clearly wrong. The memory still struck a pain in her chest.

“It’s all in the past now.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hecate laid in her bed, too anxious to sleep knowing Pippa was in the school. She thought back to that night, the night everything changed.

She knew she was in love with Pippa. They had spent every waking (and sometimes sleeping) moment together. When Pippa looked at her, she could feel her heart begin to race, similar to how she had felt when she entered the hallway of Cackles earlier that morning.

Hecate Hardbroom had never been a popular girl. Her limbs had been too long, her figure too slender, her eyes too big. She had her magic, and her studies, and she was content with flying as far under the radar as she could. She didn’t have time to pretend anyone was interested in her for any reason.

Until she met Pippa Pentangle.

Beautiful, popular Pippa, with her long, golden locks that she let flow around her shoulders, when most girls wore their hair back. A smile that lit up a room, and was infectious without the use of spells or potions. Warm, inviting brown eyes. Everyone was drawn to Pippa. Men, women, teachers - everyone.  
Even Hecate.  
Especially Hecate.

They first met when they had been paired in a potions class their first year at school. Hecate had made a sarcastic remark about one of their classmate’s responses under her breath, but Pippa heard it and laughed. Oh, that laugh. Hecate could still hear it. How she longed to always keep her laughing. How she longed to make her laugh again now. But that wasn’t an option.

The night before their broomstick waterski display, Hecate had gone to Pippa’s room, as she had many nights before. She wanted to tell her how she felt. It had been building up in her for months, years, really, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She was prepared to lay it all out on the table, and she hoped Pippa would reciprocate. Hecate suspected she did, though, otherwise she may not have felt so confident that night.

She could feel Pippa staring at her when she was studying. Their hugs begun to linger longer and longer. Pippa would often find reasons for Hecate to spend the night, and then she’d cuddle close, despite space on the bed. When their knees would touch while they sat beside each other, neither pulled away as they had in the beginning. They had stayed up countless nights, sharing their dreams and aspirations, fears and insecurities. Hecate’s head on Pippa’s lap as the blonde played with her hair, or ran her fingers up and down her arm.

Just the thought of the contact made Hecate shudder with desire now as she lay alone in her bed.

But it all changed. That night, as Hecate approached Pippa’s room she could hear another voice coming from within. She remembered the night as her chest began to squeeze with the pain she felt, both then and now. She remembered as she approached the open door, peeking in to see who was in with her love.

It was Genevieve Moonstone, another of the popular girls in their class. Her family, much like the Pentangles, were a wealthy, attractive bunch. Genevieve was a smaller girl, with long brown locks and brilliant blue eyes. Where Hecate’s body was long and slim, Genevieve was petite and curved. Where Hecate was awkward and rigid in social situations, Genevieve always knew how to work a room.

She saw them kiss. Genevieve was pulling Pippa to her, cupping her face just as Hecate looked in and it was all she needed to see.

You fool, she would never be with someone like you.

In an instant Hecate had transferred herself back to her room – the first time she had done so outside of class. She couldn’t risk them hearing her, couldn’t risk having to interrupt, causing a scene, or even looking at Pippa.

She had never felt pain like that. She felt like a complete idiot, thinking that the likes of Pippa Pentangle could ever be attracted to someone like her, ever love someone like her.

You let her use you.

Even now she felt the hurt, the betrayal, the loss. Well, she didn’t let Pippa continue to abuse her affections or talents. And the next day, as the sun rose into her room, she didn’t immediately leave her unslept bed to prepare for the match. She waited until the girls on the floor were gone down to breakfast, patted her eyes dry, and left for the potions laboratory, in case anyone came to look for her. In case Pippa came to look for her. The next day she had her time table changed and from that moment on, she avoided Pippa like the plague.

Until now, as Hecate laid in her bed, too anxious to sleep knowing Pippa was in the school.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They had won! It was a small victory for her bruised heart, but a great one for the school. It looked like all that new magic couldn’t win against the classic teachings, and although she knew it was petty, Hecate couldn’t help but revel in it as she waited for Ada, so they could gloat.

The door opened and she turned to congratulate Ada, but instead of Miss Cackle it was Miss Pentangle who walked through and she quickly turned away. Her back stiffening. Her heart beginning to race, again.

I remember what it’s like to be shunted aside like an old broom, she had said during the match, but did she? Hecate felt she was the one who had been pushed aside. She’s the one who had had her heart broken. Who had let down her inhibitions and allowed Pippa into her life, into her heart and affections.

Pippa saw Hecate go rigid as she opened the door and stopped in the frame, not quite entering the room.

“Mildred said Miss Cackle wanted to see me,” she said quickly, not wanting to stir the caldron.

“That’s funny, she said the same to me…”

Pippa knew that young girl was astute indeed. “I’ve got a feeling someone’s been playing a trick on us,” she said with a smile and entered the room completely.

“It would appear so…” Hecate replied, still not quite looking at her.  
Pippa could feel her heart drop. Just look at me!

She told Hecate about the scholarship. Despite her rough exterior and pretense, she could tell Hecate had a fondness for the girl as well. It got her attention, but when it still didn’t give her the response she wanted, Pippa began to give up.

“Is that the time, I’ve go a long flight ahead of me…” She turned to go, but her need to understand got the best of her and she turned back.

“You were my best friend, Hecate, and then suddenly you stopped talking to me...why?” She needed to understand. Thirty years of not knowing, of still hurting. Thirty years of accomplishments she wished to share with her. Thirty years of time they could have spent building a life. Pippa needed to know why it had all fallen apart. What had she done?

“You were always the popular one, you didn’t want me getting in your way.” Hecate said, her heart burning a hole in her chest. She fidgeted as she looked up at Pippa. Her eyes were still warm and inviting, but looked sad. Confused, even.

Had Hecate truly believed she didn’t value their friendship? “I didn’t care about those silly witches, you were the only one I wanted to be friends with.”

The tension in the room rose. It was as though they were 15 again, talking about their future and fears. Hecate wanted to tell her even then as she had that night, it was as if she was there heading to her room, ready to propose they spend the rest of their lives together. And then she remembered what she saw...but if Pippa seemed, once again, to feel as Hecate had thought, had hoped she felt...why had she been kissing Genevieve?

“But, I thought…” Was all she could muster in her befuddlement, before she was cut off.

“What? Because you were the tall, gangly one, I’d rather spend time with them?” Pippa knew Hecate had always felt insecure in her appearance and social abilities, but surely that couldn’t have been all...

Hecate was again, uncharacteristically, at a loss for words, too overwhelmed with emotions – which was most definitely not a strength of hers. She didn’t know how to handle the situation and she could feel a knot forming in her throat, and she blinked back tears. Had she been the one to ruin it all?

“All this time we’ve spent hating each other... I’ve missed you, Hiccup.”

Pippa looked deeply into Hecate’s eyes, and they were full of love.

Hiccup. She hadn’t heard that since...It was nearly all too much for Hecate entirely, but she managed to respond without crying: “I’ve missed you, too, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa pulled Hecate into a tight embrace and held her, deeply breathing into the crook of Hecate’s neck, taking in her scent. She felt Hecate freeze at the quick onset of physically affection, and then relax as she rubbed Pippa’s back. She felt herself quicken with desire, but there was still much to say. So much to say.

As Hecate placed her cheek against Pippa’s, she heard a noise in the hallway and quickly turned and saw Mildred Hubble run from the door. She ran after her.

“I, uh, sorry…” Mildred mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Although she would prefer if her students never saw her in any act of affection, she couldn’t be mad at the girl. She had possibly just helped her rekindle the truest love of her life.

“I hear Miss Pentangle’s offered you a scholarship?” Although Mildred had been a nuisance since she arrived, wreaking havoc wherever she stepped foot, Hecate knew she had a good heart. The girl had a future, if she concentrated enough and buckled down, and it would be a shame to lose her...even to Pippa.

“And have you considered her offer?”  
“Yes,” the young girl replied. Hecate’s eyebrows rose, and she felt Pippa appear beside her.  
“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense,” the blonde exclaimed.  
“I want to stay here,” said Mildred. “I like being the odd one out.” Hecate had to smile to herself. The feeling of being the odd one out not entirely foreign to her.  
“Thank you for the offer, though.”  
“You’re welcome!”  
And with that the girl ran off.

Pippa turned to the smirking potions teacher. “She reminds me of you, you know.” Hecate mocked a look of disgust in response. “It’s why I wanted her to come, I didn’t ever want her to feel she was anything less than special,” she said with a wink.

Hecate’s heart fluttered.

“If you had taken her, it’d have been another thirty years before I spoke to you again.” Hecate said in a playfully stern tone, raising her left eyebrow.  
“Well, we couldn’t have had that. I think the past thirty have been long enough.”

Pippa looked at Hecate and grabbed her hands and held them, rubbing her thumbs across the knuckles of the pale, slender hands in her palms.

“There’s so much I wish to say to you. So much we should discuss”  
“I know, Hiccup, and we have time.”

Pippa brought Hecate’s hands to her lips and kissed them. Hecate tried to suppress the blush that rose to her cheeks, and Pippa laughed.

“I’m glad I can still make you blush.”  
“I’m glad I can still make you laugh.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, the air thick around them.

Hecate cleared her throat and pulled her hands away to her sides. “Dinner, perhaps? Once the term is done?”

The thought of waiting a few more months killed Pippa, but what were three months to thirty years?

“That would be lovely, yes. I’d quite like that.”

“Very well, then.” Hecate looked down at her shoes, slightly embarrassed by her own straight-forwardness, and partially anxious at the thought of spending an evening with Pippa after so many years. “I’ll plan something and mirror you with the details.”

And with a nod, Hecate left the room.

And Pippa, again, laughed.


	2. A Bottle of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa meet for dinner and talk a little about HB's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've introduced Broomhead, who if you watched the 90s show was on there. I was thinking, do we think they'll introduce Broomhead in the reboot? And if they do, will they rename her Constance, since they gave HB her name?  
> These are the questions that keep me up at night.

Hecate sat at the table and opened her watch to check the hour. It was the fourth time she had done so since being seated. Granted, she had arrived twenty minutes early, but Pippa was now four minutes late. She could feel the beads of sweat forming at the back of her neck as anxiety crept into her belly. She swiftly ordered a glass of witch’s wine to calm her nerves.

“Nine minutes late...she probably isn’t going to come, this was foolish,” the brunette thought to herself. “She probably forgot all about it and had other plans…”

She had mirrored Pippa three days after the bee with the plans. Since then they had spoken twice. Both times it was Pippa who had initiated. The first had been a catch-up call Pippa had proposed when Hecate had reached out with the details. The whole thing had been rather awkward and they had spent a great deal of time in silence staring at each other, or the floor, with Pippa asking Hecate questions about her day. The second came after hearing what had happened to Esmeralda Hallow and Agatha Cackle. Pippa had been worried about Hecate and reached out as soon as she had heard.

It was the second call and Pippa’s sentiments that Hecate kept at the forefront in an effort to reassure herself that Pippa was not going to stand her up as a revenge plot for her no-show all those years ago.

Even if she was now sixteen minutes late, Hecate noted, and threw back her glass.

At nearly half-eight, right as she was about to give up and leave, she saw a pink figure step through the door of the restaurant. Pippa was wearing a soft pink sun dress with a darker pink cardigan, her hair was was straight and loose and fell down the center of her back. She looked around quickly and caught Hecate’s eye, smiled, waved and walked over.

Hecate could feel her own annoyance at the tardiness subsiding slightly as Pippa approached, and she stood to meet her old friend.

“Well met—“ Hecate began, but was quickly interrupted by Pippa grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into an embrace.

“Oh, enough with the formalities, Hecate,” she said with a laugh, and placed a quick kiss on Hecate’s cheek as she pulled away. Her heart was racing, she knew Hecate wasn’t one for physical contact, and had appropriately remained rigid through the short exchange. As she moved back, Pippa kept her hands on Hecate’s triceps, and could feel the toned muscle beneath the laced sleeves. 

“Friends have no need to be so formal in casual settings,” she said as she rubbed her thumbs back-and-forth and swore she felt a slight shudder come from the taller witch. “Now let me get a look at you!”

Hecate’s eyebrows were raised so high, they nearly sat in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes wide with shock, and her rouged lips stretched thin. Her hair was still wound tightly in a knot on the top of her head.“Even on her time off she can’t let loose,” Pippa thought. She wore a long dress, what in the dim light appeared to be black, but upon further inspection, Pippa could see violet undertones in the material beneath the lace pattern. Her waist was cinched with a corset, and she wore tall, platformed boots. “I see you’re wearing a pop of color,” Pippa teased. “I’m shocked.”

Hecate could feel a blush forming as it felt that the shorter blonde had been staring at her for a century. She could feel Pippa’s hands through her sleeves, her skin nearly burning at the touch. She cleared her throat to respond and moved back, shifting her arms out of Pippa’s grasp, and crossed them.

“You very well could have let me know that you were going to be late,” Hecate said sternly. “I was nearly going to leave.”  
Pippa frowned, confused. “I’m not late? You said half-eight?”  
“I most certainly did not, I said eight.”  
“Hecate, I’m very sorry, but I wrote it down in my diary as you told me, and very plainly, it says right here,” the small book appeared in Pippa’s hand at the appropriate page and she handed it to Hecate. “Half-eight.”  
Hecate took the book and analyzed the page.  
“Perhaps you misspoke?”  
"I do not miss-speak,” Hecate said, enunciating each word separately and holding out the ‘k’.

Pippa froze, analyzing Hecate’s face, looking for a way to lighten the mood. She didn’t want this off to a bad start, not when they had so much catching up to do. She had so been looking forward to this night, and she didn’t want to sour it.

“My mistake then,” she said, “I’m sorry. I should have confirmed prior. But I’m here now! Shall we sit?” And with that she pulled her chair back and sat. The book disappeared from Hecate’s grasp as she stared at Pippa for a moment before sitting back down.

“I see you started drinking without me,” Pippa said, eyeing the empty glass with Hecate’s lip print on the rim.   
Hecate glared at her glass, embarrassed. “Yes, well, it was just one and I—“  
“I’ll just have to catch up, then” the blonde said with a chuckle and a wink. She looked across the room to the waitress and smiled, beckoning her over. “I’ll have a glass of whatever she’s having,” Pippa’s said and looked back at Hecate. “Actually, just bring the bottle.”  
“Of course, Miss Pentangle.”

Hecate was taken aback by the waitress knowing who Pippa was, but her friend didn’t seem phased. “Do people usually know who you are when you go out?” She had to ask, suddenly become very self-conscious. Hecate hated attention.

“Yes, usually.” Pippa said, with a wave of her hand as if it were nothing. “You do get used to it, and it definitely has its perks.”

Hecate scanned the room quickly, trying to see if anyone had noticed them, but luckily the restaurant was relatively empty and the other patrons seemed self-engrossed with their respective company. Hecate sighed to herself in relief.  
“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, Hecate?” Pippa asked, raising an eyebrow, and Hecate’s eyes locked with hers.  
“No, of course not...I just...I” Hecate seemed to be at a slight loss of words around Pippa lately. She thought for a moment about what she could say. Why had she even looked around the room in the first place. Why was she afraid of anyone seeing she was out to dinner with Pippa Pentangle? 

“I just wouldn’t want to hurt your image, I suppose,” she lied. “I don’t quite have the same flair for fashion…”    
“Oh, Hiccup,” Hecate felt her heart jolt at the mention of her pet-name. “I do hope you know I don’t really care about any of that. It’s all good fun, mostly. But it takes a lot more to embarrass me, and your company is most definitely not on that list. Anyway, you look absolutely lovely tonight. I do love the violet.”

Hecate’s face turned bright red and she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. “I didn’t think you’d be able to see it in here…”

Pippa smiled to herself. Hecate really had no idea how beautiful she was.

The waitress arrived with the bottle and filled their glasses.

“A toast!” Pippa said, raising her glass to the center of the table, Hecate raised hers to meet it. “To us — to reunions and rekindled friendship.” Hecate looked into Pippa’s twinkling eyes and her heart began to race. It wasn’t only their friendship Hecate felt had been rekindled, but a feeling she had buried long ago that now rose from the pit of her stomach. She felt her throat go dry and quickly tapped Pippa’s glass with her own and took a large gulp of the sweet, red liquid. “To us,” she replied.

 

It wasn’t until after that second glass that Hecate felt herself ease into the conversation. It had started about school, Pippa asked about her time at Cackles, she asked Pippa about the process of running her own school. By the time they were halfway through the bottle, the mood had shifted to light-hearted and they were laughing at stories from their youth.

“Do you remember that time you blew up your cauldron in your room?” Pippa said, wiping tears from her eyes as the memories came back to them. “You were so afraid your parents would send you off to Broomhead after that one!”

Suddenly the mood shifted and Hecate stopped laughing, her pupils dilated and she looked very scared.

“Hecate?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“It’s surely something, you look grave,” Pippa said in a worried tone. What is it?”  
“I...I did end up studying with Broomhead...is all.”  
“What?” Pippa was shocked, how did she not know? “When?”  
“It was the year after…” Hecate looked up at Pippa and quickly looked away. “I attended Witches Training College. She was my personal tutor…”  
“Oh, Hecate…” Pippa didn’t know how to react, her heart broke for Hecate. She had heard Broomhead was quite...severe. Any time Hecate was anything but unsustainably perfect, her parents threatened to send her to Broomhead. She knew that as cold as Hecate’s parents had been toward her growing up, sending her to study with Broomhead would have been the cruelest thing they could do. 

“My parents finally…” She paused, brows furrowing. “She taught me everything I know...” Hecate still didn’t bring her eyes up to match Pippa’s. She focused on picking at the skin on around her nails, a habit she thought she’d rid herself of years ago.

“Hey,” Pippa reached across the table and placed her hand on both of the brunette’s and stopped her. “Look at me.”  
Hecate dragged her eyes up.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It wasn’t your fa—“  
“It should never have happened, Hecate. I’m so sorry they did that to you.” 

Hecate swallowed hard and just stared at Pippa. Her warm brown eyes full of compassion - a feeling she had received from two people in her life. The first was Pippa Pentangle, the second was Ada Cackle.

When Hecate first applied for her job at Cackles she was just off the heels of Broomhead’s influence, having received her certification. She was broken, but only Ada Cackle could see it.

To the world, Hecate Hardbroom was the product of her tutor: fierce, severe, strict, cold, aloof. To Ada Cackle, she was still a scared young girl who had never been given a chance, with walls up in the form of defense.

It was Ada’s guidance and influence that allowed Hecate to open up, as much as she could. She was eternally grateful to and had the utmost respect and admiration for Ada, and in turn, pledged her loyalty. She knew she could never be as warm or inviting as the headmistress was with the girls, but Ada helped show her how to care...in her own way.

“Thank you,” she finally said, pulling her thumb out from under Pippa’s palm and tracing it across her knuckles. “I was lucky, I found Ada after graduating. I’ve been at Cackles ever since.”  
“She’s an extraordinary woman, Ada Cackle.”  
Hecate smiled and nodded.

“Well enough of that blubbering then,” Hecate said, swiftly pulling away her hands and sitting back. The quick motion made her head spin slightly. “Shall we finish the bottle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to VC for the proof-reading.  
> Shout out to Billy Joel for playing the Garden 100 times.


	3. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate goes back to Pippa’s place for a hangover cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit more mature than I had initially anticipated for this chapter, FYI and I’ve changed the rating accordingly.

Hecate was drunk, and Pippa wasn’t too far behind, but she was of her wits enough to know that neither of them could fly home.

“We should call for a coach,” Pippa suggested.  
“No, I can fly!” Hecate protested.  
“Hiccup, you’re in no place to be flying,” she said, as Hecate swayed and she quickly grabbed to steady her. “You can barely stand!”  
Hecate pulled back from Pippa to prove her point, “I can stand perfectly well on my own two—“ Hecate swayed again and this time fell into the shorter blonde.

Pippa’s back hit the restaurant’s exterior with a thud and her eyes opened wide with the shock of the impact. It took her a minute to realize that Hecate was now against her, their noses inches apart, chests pressed together. Pippa’s hands had automatically gone to the taller woman’s waist as she held Hecate against her.

Hecate took in a deep breath at the contact, her mouth falling slightly open at the shock of it all. She tried to focus her eyes on Pippa’s, but they darted down her face as she saw Pippa bite her bottom lip. She shifted, but the motion only made her long legs press between Pippa’s and she heard the shorter witch let out a soft moan. Hecate tried to suppress the groan that had formed at the back of her throat.

Hecate knew she should stop, move away. They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not in public, not like this. But her head was spinning, her body felt heavy. All she wanted was to press in closer, to hear Pippa moan again. She wanted to kiss her. Taste those sweet, full lips.

But she couldn’t.

Hecate cleared her throat and turned her face so it was just slightly away from temptation. “A coach, then?”

Pippa’s heart was racing. They had come so close…  
She straightened against the wall, Hecate’s thighs still against her. Pippa tried not to react to the sensations it sent through her, shaking her head as if to make them go away. She removed her hands from Hecate’s waist and grabbed her by arms to support her upright.

“Yes, right, of course,” Pippa said with a nod.

They rode in silence.

_____________________________________

By the time the coach landed in front of Pippa’s home, Hecate’s head was throbbing and she felt sick.

“Hecate, are you feeling alright?” Pippa asked, as she turned to say goodbye to her friend.

“I’m fine.” Hecate hissed, drawing out the second word. Her eyes were pressed shut and she was resting her head against the cool, glass window.

“Darling, why don’t you come in and have a glass of water or lie down for a bit?” Pippa suggested, concerned. She had never seen Hecate so inebriated. “I can give you a potion for that headache you’re trying to ignore.”

Hecate slowly turned to face Pippa. She was irritated, she could feel it. She was irritated that the bloody driver couldn’t fly at a consistent pace and jolted them around so many times, it was a blessing she hadn’t been sick in it.  
She was irritated that she had drank so much.  
She was irritated she’d brought up her past dealings with Broomhead.  
She was irritated that she hadn’t kissed Pippa.  
She was irritated that she just wanted to be alone to process the night, when so many nights before she had dreamt of coming home with Pippa. But not feeling as she did now. Definitely not under these present circumstances.

On the other hand, she knew some fresh air would do her good, and if Pippa could whip a potion together, that would be even better. It would have been another hour before the coach got her home and she probably wasn’t going to make it with that flying.

Hecate grumbled and opened the car door to step out, leaving her actions to answer Pippa’s proposal.

Pippa paid the driver, hopped out, and met Hecate at the front door. She waved her hand over the knob, the bolt switched back, and the two walked through into a long hallway with pink floral wallpaper, lined with family portraits. As they walked down the hallway, Hecate glanced at each. Mostly they were of Pippa and her parents on various excursions or affairs.

How different, she thought, were the Pentangles to the Hardbrooms. Hecate had never even been thrown a birthday party, much less gone on holiday with her parents to somewhere that wasn’t useful. Her parents were not the kind of people who wasted time or means on frivolous expenses.

Hecate’s head hurt worse at the thought of her childhood and her family, and she looked down and rubbed her temples as they continued moving. Pippa could sense Hecate’s unease and stopped.

“We’re almost at the kitchen, it’s just through here. The hallway opened into a sitting room, which Pippa had, of course, painted pink. The room was a blush color, save one wall that popped in a deeper rose. A white leather couch was against that wall, with pink fluffy pillows. A white marble-topped table sat in front, above a large, white shag rug. On either side were two pink velvet chairs. To the left of the seating arrangement was a large, built-in bookshelf lined with leather-bound books.

They walked past the room, through the door frame at the far left, which lead into a large kitchen. This room was again, pink, but had large white cabinetry at the far end on either side of a rose gold sink. White marble covered the counters and floor. An island sat in the middle with four tall, rose gold stools. Three light fixtures hung over it, with fuchsia shades.

Pippa pointed to one of the stools, “Please sit, make yourself comfortable.”

Hecate dragged out one of the stools and popped down, leaned her elbows onto the island and clutched her head.

Pippa quickly opened her cabinets, pulling out her cauldron and various ingredients. Her mind was racing. Between the night’s events, and now having Hecate here, in her home, after dinner, she could barely concentrate. She had been hoping this would happen since the darker witch had mirrored with the details. Granted, the headache and less than sober state hadn’t been factored in, but it wasn’t anything magic couldn’t easily remedy. She tried to focus on what she needed and move quickly. She knew Hecate well enough to know she wasn’t feeling well, and if she wasn’t feeling well, she wasn’t going to be in a good mood.

She set up shop, swiftly poured everything into the pot, and stirred. Once it had turned a soft lavender, she pulled the ladle out, cupped underneath to not spill, and held it up to Hecate’s lips.

“Here you go, that should help!”

Hecate drank the concoction and immediately felt her head begin clearing `of the pain and fuzziness.

“You’re looking much less green,” Pippa said with a giggle, and took another spoonful for herself.

“Ahh,” she said with relief and took a minute to look at Hecate. “Is that better? How are you feeling?”  
“Significantly better, thank you.” Hecate responded with a shy smile.  
Pippa took another beat to look at her. The color had come back to her cheeks and her eyes were no longer glazed over. Her hair, which normally was tight to her scalp was now disheveled, fly-always having come out of their confinement.  
“You should let your hair down, I think it’ll help,” Pippa suggested.

Hecate looked shocked at the suggestion. She hadn’t let her hair down in front of another person in a very long time...but she also had to admit, the idea of releasing the pressure from her tightly wound bun wasn’t a terrible one. She put her hand up to snap the pins away when Pippa grabbed her hand to stop her.

“No,” she said, moving her hand down, “let me do it.”  
Hecate held Pippa’s stare for a moment as she felt her cheeks flush and she nodded. Her heart began to race as she could feel Pippa move behind her, out of eyesight. She felt the delicate hands pull out each pin, slowly scraping her scalp as they were removed. She felt Pippa unwind the plait from the base, pull it loose, and run her hands through her hair to untangle it. She made her way up to the brunette’s scalp and massaged, loosening the hair that had been slicked back and releasing the tension. Hecate dropped her head back into Pippa’s hands in response, closing her eyes and took a deep breathe at the soothing sensation. She had always loved when Pippa played with her hair.

Pippa felt as though her heart might give out with the pace at which it was thumping in her chest. She knew there was still something there, something she had tried to convince herself never existed in the years past. Too much had happened tonight to make her think otherwise anymore. And here she was, Hecate Hardbroom, in her home. She couldn’t let the moment pass, either she went for it, and she found out everything she had hoped was for naught, or Hecate would reciprocate.

She pulled her hands away and quickly moved back around to stand in front of Hecate.

Hecate shot her head erect and opened her eyes at the sudden release, andwas quickly met by Pippa’s mouth on her own. Before she quite knew what was happening, the smaller witch had pulled back and was looking at her.

For all the good that Pippa’s potion had done in relieving the haze caused by drink, a new one had formed in its place. Hecate looked at Pippa in horror, not because she hadn’t wanted it, but because she hadn’t expected it; hadn’t known how to respond to it. Didn’t know how to respond to it.

“Oh…” was all she could muster.  
Pippa’s face dropped, and Hecate’s heart followed.

“I’m sorry...I...I don’t…” Pippa didn’t know what to say, she was so embarrassed. She felt heat rising from her neck to her ears and she could feel the tears beginning to form. “I’m sorry,” she said and quickly exited the kitchen back into the sitting room. She needed to step away to regain her composure. She didn’t want to cry in front of Hecate.

It had all happened so quickly, Hecate wasn’t even sure it had happened, but she knew she needed to go after her. She waved her hand and appeared in front of Pippa just as she got halfway through the room.

“Please...stop,” Hecate said, grabbing Pippa’s shoulder with her right hand, and rubbing her thumb against it.  
“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Pippa took a sharp inhale and held her breath, trying to calm herself. She continued to look down, unable to face the taller witch. “I don’t know why I thought…”  
“Pipsqueak…” Hecate said, squeezing the blonde’s shoulder.  
Pippa looked up and Hecate moved in and gently pressed her lips against hers. Pippa felt Hecate’s cold, long fingers slide across her face and into her hair as Hecate cupped her and brought her in closer. The blonde gasped against the brunette’s mouth and quickly deepened the kiss.

Pippa opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue across Hecate’s mouth and the taller witch opened her own in response, tongues pressing against each other. Hecate pulled back some and softly bit on Pippa’s lower lip and she heard Pippa moan. Pippa grabbed Hecate’s cinched waist with her right hand and pulled her closer, her left curling into her long, dark locks, tugging them back thus exposing the swan-like neck as Hecate gasped in pleasure. Pippa inched up and softly sucked, Hecate’s gasps now turned to moans and she dragged her nails down Pippa’s arms.

“Pippa…” she whispered softly, and the smaller witch could feel herself stir with desire at the sound of Hecate rasping her name.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” She whispered into Hecate’s ear.  
Hecate slowly opened her eyes to look at Pippa. Pippa’s face was flushed, her eyes wide with lust. Hecate wanted nothing more and simply nodded. No sooner were they in the dark room was Pippa’s mouth back on Hecate’s, guiding her backwards toward the bed.

Hecate felt her calves hit the mattress first and she paused. Holding Pippa back, she brought her right hand up to her cheek and brushed it softly, and then ran it down her hair.

Pippa tried to make out Hecate’s expression, but her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness. She suddenly got nervous that she had rushed her too soon.

“We don’t have to…” Pippa had never felt awkward discussing sex before, but suddenly there, with Hecate she became very self-conscious. She realized she’d let all her fantasies take control of the situation in bringing her to bed so soon. “If this is too fast we can stop.”

Hecate smiled to herself. She couldn’t see her, but she took a little solace in hearing the nervous tone in Pippa’s voice. She didn’t want to stop, but she was also anxious. It had been a long time since she had last been with anyone, and she hadn’t felt about that woman the way she felt now. Her past lovers had been about the physical aspect of the relationship. With Pippa there was so much more at stake.

The silence made Pippa fidget uncomfortably.  
“Hecate, dearest, I am sorry if I rushed anything…” She didn’t know what to say. “I shouldn’t have assumed... I thought you had agreed...but maybe we should.”  
“Stop.”  
Pippa shut up.  
“You do talk an awful lot when you’re nervous, don’t you?”  
“Well...I…”  
“It’s very...cute.” Hecate enunciated the word, feeling foreign on her tongue. Pippa laughed.  
“Why Miss Hardbroom, do you think I’m cute?”  
“Some would be inclined to say I do, yes.”  
Pippa laughed again, “You do know how to make a girl feel special now, don’t you, Hecate?” As her laugh subsided, she sighed deeply and cupped Hecate’s face with her hand, her eyes now adjusted able to identify the darker ones.

“Oh, Hecate…” Hecate took a deep breath as Pippa stroked her face, “If only you knew how often I’d dreamt of this… of you, here…”  
Hecate placed her hand over Pippa’s and brought her palm to her lips and kissed it,  
“I think I have an idea.”  
Pippa could feel Hecate smiling against her hand and she felt her heart swell.  
“Are you sure you want to...I don’t want to rus—“  
“Pippa, there’s nothing I’d like more than to take you to bed tonight.” Hecate said, as she released her hand and dipped down to kiss her softly.

“We should get rid of these dresses…” Pippa raised her hand to do away with their clothing, but this time it was Hecate who grabbed and stopped her.  
“No,” Hecate said, with a devilish grin. “Let me do it.” And Pippa smiled in return, having her own line used back at her.

Hecate slowly undid the buttons of the pink cardigan and slid it off Pippa’s shoulders, dropping it to the ground. She turned Pippa around and unzipped her strapless dress and let it fall to the floor. She gently dragged her nails down Pippa’s back, eliciting a shudder, and resting them at her hips, massaging little circles into Pippa’s lower back. Pippa rolled her neck in response, and Hecate pulled her in so that her her bum was pressed against the taller woman’s groin. Pippa groaned in pleasure, and started to grind her hips back into Hecate. Hecate slid her hands forward across Pippa’s stomach and ran her fingers up until she reached the bottom lace of Pippa’s pink, strapless bra. Hecate teased at the material, running her fingers across softly, and tracing the top curve of Pippa’s breasts. She quickly turned the blonde back around and with a quick motion had undone the clasp and let the bodice fall to the ground to join the discarded items.

Hecate stood in awe of the woman in front of her. She was even more beautiful and sultry than the brunette had ever imagined. Her arms and stomach were toned and muscular, her breasts full and perky, her hair tousled from Hecate having grabbed at it, which just added to the appeal. Hecate could feel her eyebrow raise as she looked at Pippa up and down. Pippa bit her lip and it all but did Hecate in right there.

“You’re exquisite.”

Although it was dark, Hecate could tell it made Pippa blush. Hell, Hecate blushed at her own commentary. She wasn’t one for compliments - both giving and receiving. But it was true, it was how she felt, how Pippa looked.

“I think we’re a bit unfairly situated, Hecate.” It was Pippa’s turn to undress her. She started trying to undo the corset, but when the ties wouldn’t give fast enough, Pippa became impatient and waved her fingers. Suddenly Hecate was undressed, save her pants, and her shoes were off, dropping her down a significant amount and bringing her eyes closer at level with Pippa’s own.

Hecate looked down at her own form in shock, not expecting to be exposed so soon and suddenly became very self-aware of her body and the situation. She had never particularly thought of herself has a traditionally attractive or sensual person, and the vulnerable position in front of someone like Pippa made her a little uncomfortable. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest, covering her breasts, and hunched forward to hide her stomach.

“Please, there’s no need to do that,” Pippa said, grabbing Hecate’s arms, pulling them apart.  
“I just wasn’t…”  
“Your corset is to blame, then. The ties were just too much, and I haven’t been waiting 30 years to be held up by a silly corset.”  
Hecate let out a hearty laugh. “Touché.” She looked down, and noticed her clothing wasn’t in the pile. Actually, there was no pile, for that matter.  
“They’re neatly folded on the chair in the corner so they don’t wrinkle.” Pippa said with a wink.  
“Thank you.”

Pippa closed the space between them and kissed Hecate, as she set her right hand at the base of her neck and began to run her forefinger down her sternum, stomach, across the top of the elastic, up her side, over her ribs, until she reached Hecate’s breast. She cupped it and began to tease her nipple with her thumb. Circling it, rolling it, softly squeezing it, and then brushing it — each motion caused a different reaction from Hecate and she wanted to hear them all…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I know where I’d like to take this, but I always love feedback, suggestions, or if you think anything would/wouldn’t be in-character that I can add in! 
> 
> Also, given my previous track record, there’s a high chance I don’t update as often as possible. I had more time back when I was writing LTiH fic, and even that I was going months between. I’m sorry in advance, though I will try to be better!


End file.
